Mythic Beast (3.5e Race)/Elmpheen
=Elmpheen= Simply an example of race flavor. A typically civil breed of sphinx who were originally guards and watchman for humanoid temples. When the number of elmpheens grew in times of plenty, they took to other jobs in the cities and lands they inhabited. Slowly, acceptance grew and they integrated into civilized societies, making their way amongst humanoid cultures as contributing members. They lack the wild, unrefined bestial nature of their sphinx cousins. Perhaps they've lived with humans too long, but they are rarely found in the wilds. Personality Much like the humans they have lived with for centuries, elmpheens have a wide array of personality types. However, most are still ruled by their basic habits of sleep and periods of intense alertness. Physical Description Elmpheens appear much like androsphinxes or gynosphinxes, though their features are distinctly more humanoid. Most all elmpheens wear some manner of clothing out of modesty. Like humans, their coloration varies, but tends toward light browns. Their fur is short and soft to the touch, but is most like that of a horse or lion in covering, giving them a sleek appearance. They sport hair on their heads that is a different color than that of the fur on their bodies, typically a darker color. Colors vary from pale blondes to blacks. Males don't grow beards, but some grow slight manes or goatees. Their front paws somewhat resemble hands, but lack the dextrous nature and ability to grasp objects well. Their nails are sharp and hard. Elmpheen ears are certainly cat-like, twitching and turning at sounds. Their eyes are also cat-like, but otherwise their faces are very human in appearance, though, when they smile, their sharp teeth are revealed. Thankfully, these teeth do little to show their true face, as elmpheens are omnivores, like humans, and eat a variety of foods (and not humans, typically). A pair of feathered wings sprouts from their backs, typically of the same color as their fur, though occasionally in the color of their hair. Even then, the colors might be mixed in the plumage. Young elmpheens have tiny wings incapable of much of anything. As they mature, with proper training, elmpheens take to the skies, if awkwardly at first. Relations Elmpheens get along with most other civil humanoids who are aware of them. If not, they often get treated like their wild cousins, which is to say, poorly. Alignment Being trained and raised for centuries as loyal guards and protectors, some elmpheens feel this call and are bent toward lawfulness if not goodness as well. Though, elmpheens are a diverse group and may be of any alignment. Lands They hailed from warm climates, which they prefer. Their thin coats to little against winter chills. Among warmer lands, most settle in fertile areas with lands to till and crops to grow. Religion They have no creator god of their own. Mostly, they follow whatever gods are known to them in the lands they inhabit. Language Elmpheens are fluent with Common. Some seek to learn the wild language of Sylvan. Names Elmpheens might have only one name. Some might follow a family name as a lineage from some great hero or figure of note in their ancestry. Recommended Traits Taking levels in Mythic Beast Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class) is almost a must. For flavor, it is recommended to take: Vital Statistics Archetypal Traits * Wings * Ability Score Boost * Athletics Supplemental Traits * Civilized * Keen Senses * Tricksy 1. Heights given are measured at the shoulder. ---- → Mythic Beast